


We Match

by SimonMonroe



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychiatric Hospital, Depression, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Schizophrenia, Trigger Warnings, more tags to come, they're 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonMonroe/pseuds/SimonMonroe
Summary: AU that takes place in a Psychiatric hospital.When Simon enters a Psychiatric hospital, it seems too abnormal. Everyone is out to get him. The nurses, the psychiatrists, the other patients.Don't get him started on his roommate.





	We Match

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning. Mentions/Implications of attempted suicide throughout the chapters.

_Fear. His heart wouldn't stop pounding. Why wouldn't it stop? He knew why it wouldn't stop. They were out to get him. That's what it was. Yes. They were out to get him._  

 

"...on?"

 

_He couldn't breathe, God was it always this difficult? He had to do something. Fast. Where was Agatha? Agatha. Where was she?_

 

"...mon!"

 

_Suddenly, his phone was in his hand and he was in the bathroom, the cabinet torn open and pill bottles all over his floor. What was he doing? He jumped at the vibration of his phone, staring down at the brightness, alerting him of an incoming call._

 

"Simon!"

 

He shook his head, blinking a few times, taking in his current surroundings. The brightness streaming in from the window was overpowering compared to the dark room and Simon wanted nothing more than to be out there in the sunshine.

 

"Sorry, what were you saying, Dr. Petty?" He carefully spoke, not wanting the man sat across from him to question his 'strange' (as he had been told in the past) behaviour. 

 

"I was saying that it's time to set up who you'll be sharing a room with during your stay," the man spoke, seemingly ignoring what had just happened.

 

"I'll be sharing a room?" Simon questioned, trying not to scoff at the way the man made the building sound like a place he wanted to be in. He didn't want to be there.

 

"There's a possibility you won't be sharing a room, but over 70% of the patients here are partnered up with someone," he explained, getting up from his seat.

 

"Where are you going?" Simon questioned, wondering if he should follow the man.

 

"To partner you up, this hospital uses something called  _'The Crucible'_. It makes the best matches to ensure you're partnered with someone you are likely to get along with."

 

The Crucible? Simon didn't like the sound of that, it was suspicious.

 

"Now, you stay here while I enter your information into the Crucible," the man explained before leaving Simon alone in the room.

 

It was supposed to partner him up with someone he was likely to get along with? Fair hair and a gentle smile entered his mind-  _Agatha_. Where was Agatha? Surely she was here as she did the same thing he did. They were in it together.  _'Till death do us part'_. If that was the case then surely he'd be partnered up with her. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

 

On that thought, the man re-entered the room with a smile on his face. 

 

"Great news! You've been partnered up with someone the same age as you, with similar interests," he announced, urging Simon out of his seat. 

 

It had to be Agatha. Simon couldn't wait to see her again. To apologise that the plan failed. He was such a failure. 

 

"Before you leave," the doctor said, "From this point on, you're going to receive a psychiatrist that you'll have to talk to daily."

 

"What for?" Simon questioned, sighing at the thought of having to deal with  _another_ psychiatrist.

 

"To try and figure out why you did what you did," he explained, "Now, the nurse who's in charge of the ward you'll be staying on is outside ready to meet you. We best not keep her waiting."

 

Simon nodded, and both men left the room.

 

"You took your time," huffed an annoyed voice besides the door. 

 

Simon looked to see a fairly tall woman with dark hair and dull eyes. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her expression was full of annoyance.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Fiona," the doctor apologised, "Simon, this is nurse Fiona Pitch of ward 6. If you have any troubles in your ward, then make sure to let Fiona know."

 

Simon nodded, however the cold glare Fiona gave him told him that she wouldn't do anything about his problems - if he had any. He didn't have any.

 

"Let's not waste anymore time," she grumbled, pointing at him, "You. Follow me. Now."

 

Without waiting for a response, she took off down the long corridor, Simon running after her.

 

The corridors seemed to be never ending and almost maze like. They were all the same bland white colour and had so many twists and turns that Simon was sure he'd go crazy just trying to get around the place. Fiona stopped in front of a lift, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for it to arrive. Once the lift reached their floor, they both entered and she pressed for the 6th floor of the building. The awkwardness of the silence was becoming too much for Simon, so when Fiona spoke he didn't know if he should feel grateful or not.

 

"Just to let you know," Fiona turned to him with a harsh stare, "You'll be sharing a room with my nephew, Baz."

 

Simon stilled. What? What about Agatha? He wasn't sharing a room with Agatha? Who was Baz?

 

"If I find out that you've done  _anything_ to cause any trouble or harm to him," she continued, "There will be serious consequences."

 

Simon nodded, not paying attention to what she was saying. Was Agatha even here? She had to be.

 

"Umm... Excuse me," he mumbled, "Do... Do you know of someone called Agatha Wellbelove?" 

 

Fiona shrugged, "I don't remember everyone's names. Find out yourself."

 

Simon sighed. Fiona was too unreliable for a nurse. 

 

After what seemed like a lifetime, the lift finally stopped at its destination and the two got off. The sixth floor looked slightly more inhabitable to Simon, and he glanced at all the rooms they passed by.

 

"Basic rules I need to run through," Fiona began to list off, "Are:

1) If you use the phone here, the maximum time you can use it for is 10 minutes.

2) We don't allow anything in your rooms, such as food, towels, etcetera.

3) There is to be  _no_ physical contact with any other patients.

This includes simple things like holding hands, hugs, etcetera. God forbid you go any further than that."

 

Simon nodded at the rules. They were reasonable. 

 

Fiona finally reached what Simon presumed to be the room, as she stopped at the door. "I assume that Dr. Petty already told you, but starting from tomorrow you will be assigned a psychiatrist. You'll be required to talk with them daily from 9:00 to 9:30. There are also a series of group sessions throughout the day, all of which are compulsory. All patients are woken at 7:00 and lights go out at 10:30."

 

"Group sessions?" He questioned, not too keen on the idea.

 

"Mhm. Listen out for the intercom. If you need to speak with me or any other nurse, there will always be someone at the nurses station so just knock on the door."

 

"How long will I be staying here?" He asked, not wanting to be there for too long.

 

"Usually patients stay a couple of days or weeks, but with higher risk patients we can't put a number on how long they'll be staying here. To put it simply, you're a high risk patient. You'll be staying here for the foreseeable future."

 

The blood drained from Simon's face. How long would that be? He couldn't stay here for long -  _they_ would surely find him if he stayed in one place.

 

"I-I can't stay here for long," he stammered, sweat dripping down his face.

 

"And why is that?" Fiona asked skeptically, eyeing the boy carefully, taking note of his actions and words. 

 

"You wouldn't understand. You see, I'm not safe here. There's... There's certain people who want me dead."

 

"People who want you dead?" Fiona's eyebrows were raised. She would definitely be reporting this to his psychiatrist.

 

Simon nodded, "They've been after me my whole life. They're going to find me here and kill me."

 

Fiona contained a sigh, knowing she had to be gentle with him to calm him down. "Simon, don't worry. You won't be harmed here. We don't let any strangers in and there's no way anyone's getting in unauthorised. You're safe here," she soothed, reaching out and gently rubbing the boy's back, trying to calm him down.

 

Simon listened to her words, considering them. "O-Okay," he mumbled, trying to calm down his shaking, "Do you promise to keep me safe?"

 

Fiona almost rolled her eyes as she replied with, "I promise."

 

Simon breathed in relief. They wouldn't find him here. He was safe here. But for how long?

 

"Okay Simon," Fiona started, "I have other duties to attend to now. You should meet Baz. Remember what I said to you."

 

Simon nodded and reached his hand out, grasping the door handle. He watched Fiona walk away down the corridor, and he exhaled heavily before opening the door.


End file.
